


Отлично подходят

by Chiisai_Kiseki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisai_Kiseki/pseuds/Chiisai_Kiseki
Summary: Кисе было почему-то очень важно выиграть в той эстафете.





	Отлично подходят

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн Тейко-феста из новеллы.

Фестиваль подходил к концу. Уже совсем стемнело, в школьном дворе разожгли костер, и все понемногу начали сбиваться в парочки. Кисе еще с утра выяснил, что вечерний танец для многих должен был стать главным событием дня, и теперь старался держаться от всего этого подальше.  
Перед эстафетой его удачно спас Аомине, но на этом везение закончилось. Интересно, на каком месте были сегодня Близнецы в безумном гороскопе Мидоримы? Наверное, на последнем.  
Кисе сам не мог понять, почему после проигрыша настроение так упало. Глупая же эстафета, да и на приз ему было в общем-то плевать. Все этот Аомине.  
Проигрывать Аомине было хоть и обидно, но это заводило. Проигрывать вместе с ним оказалось чертовски неприятно. Кисе, наверное, впервые в жизни чувствовал, что слабее в тандеме был он, а значит, и вниз тянул тоже он. Если бы с Аомине был Куроко или Момои, они бы ни за что не проиграли. Кисе оказался бесполезным.  
Настроение было ни к черту, и даже лапша, которой они заедали поражение, показалась совершенно безвкусной.  
Кисе задумался, не уйти ли вообще домой прямо сейчас, но вместо этого зачем-то направился в сторону школьного садика. Там тоже можно было побыть одному.

В садике уже кто-то был. Какая-то девочка сидела на лавке в тени кустов, низко опустив голову, так что длинные волосы закрывали лицо. Кисе показалось, что ее плечи едва заметно вздрагивают. Неужели плачет?  
Кисе заколебался: подойти и узнать, что случилось? Или лучше тихо уйти?  
Девочка подняла голову:  
– Ки-чан!  
– Момоиччи! – Кисе умудрился совсем не узнать ее в темноте. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– А ты?  
– Да так, – улыбнулся Кисе. – Почему ты не вместе со всеми? Там же танцы!  
– Танцы… – Момои вздохнула. – Что-то настроения нет после эстафеты, не хочу портить его и остальным своим кислым видом.  
– Ты так расстроилась из-за кроссовок? – удивился Кисе.  
– Н-нет, – Момои почему-то смутилась.  
– А из-за чего тогда?  
Кисе присел рядом.  
– Я, – Момои как-то особенно горько вздохнула, – очень хотела выиграть вместе с Тецу-куном.  
– О. Думаю, я очень хорошо понимаю тебя, Момоиччи, – отозвался Кисе. – Тоже ужасно хотел выиграть вместе с Аоминеччи.  
– С Дай-чаном? – Момои удивленно уставилась на Кисе, а потом вдруг фыркнула: – Ну конечно! Вы оба наверняка не в курсе!  
– Не в курсе чего? – Кисе недоуменно нахмурился.  
– Есть примета, – Момои заулыбалась, – что пара, которая выиграет эту эстафету, начнет встречаться.  
Кисе почувствовал себя ужасно глупо. Ну разумеется, не зря они с Аомине были единственной командой из двух парней.  
Но как же ему все-таки повезло, что он был в паре с Аомине, а не с кем-то из своих фанаток!  
– Хорошо, что мы с Аоминеччи не выиграли, – фыркнул Кисе. – Очень неловко бы получилось.  
– Да ладно, Ки-чан, – Момои рассмеялась, – вы с Дай-чаном отлично друг другу подходите. Идеальная пара.  
– Да ничего подобного! – возмутился Кисе и почему-то покраснел.  
– Еще как!  
– А Курокоччи, – Кисе решил сменить тему, – тоже не знал про примету?  
– Тецу-кун… – Момои снова погрустнела. – По-моему, ему все равно. Он победить хотел как раз из-за кроссовок, чтобы потом подарить их Дай-чану.  
– Из-за кроссовок… – растерянно повторил Кисе.  
Момои опустила голову. Кисе опять показалось, что она вот-вот расплачется.  
– Момоиччи, – твердо сказал он, – я уверен, Курокоччи к тебе очень, очень хорошо относится. И про примету он наверняка не знал. Если бы знал, то хотел бы победить именно из-за этого.  
– Спасибо, Ки-чан, – Момои подняла на него взгляд.  
«Какая же она все-таки красивая, – подумал Кисе. – Как это можно не замечать?»  
– Ты такой хороший.  
– Я просто говорю что думаю, Момоиччи, – улыбнулся Кисе и бережно накрыл рукой пальцы Момои. – Может, все-таки пойдем потанцуем?  
– Эй, – знакомый голос прозвучал так неожиданно, что Кисе чуть не подпрыгнул.  
К ним шел Аомине, и он явно был ужасно сердит.  
Кисе стоило немалого мужества не отдернуть немедленно руку, а лучше – отскочить от Момои на пару метров. Просто на всякий случай.  
– Вы что тут делаете? Я вас еле нашел.  
Момои убрала руку сама.  
– Мы разговаривали. О личном, Дай-чан!  
Аомине презрительно фыркнул.  
– Тебя, – кивнул он на Момои, – ищет Тецу.  
– Ой, – Момои вспыхнула и немедленно вскочила, нервно приглаживая волосы. – А где он?  
– В актовом зале. Ты ему зачем-то очень нужна.  
– А ты, – Аомине повернулся к Кисе. Стало ясно, что незаметно улизнуть не удастся.  
Кисе неуверенно улыбнулся. Вроде бы он не сделал ничего такого, за что Аомине захотел бы с ним подраться. Или сделал?  
Аомине подошел и закинул руку Кисе на шею.  
– Пока ты шляешься непонятно где, я говорил с Ниджимурой-семпаем. И смотри, что у меня есть, – Аомине позвенел перед носом у Кисе связкой ключей.  
– Это что, – восторженно выдохнул Кисе, – от спортзала?  
– Кто-то тут скис после эстафеты. Кто-то, кто постоянно нудит про один-на-один.  
– Аоминеччи!  
– Но кто-то, кажется, уже развеялся.  
– Аоминеччи! – Кисе схватил его за руку. – Пожалуйста, давай сыграем!  
– Но у вас же тут разговоры. О личном, – Аомине передразнил Момои.  
– Мы говорили про Курокоччи! – они ведь о нем как раз и говорили. – Он нравится Момоиччи, ты знал?  
А про кроссовки вспоминать совсем необязательно.  
– Знал, конечно, – Аомине поморщился. – Она же вечно «Тецу-кун то, Тецу-кун се». А раз и ты теперь знаешь, – он строго глянул на Кисе, – то и нечего к ней подкатывать. Разговоры у них. А сам хоть раз меня обыграл?  
Кисе хотел сказать «не ревнуй, Аоминеччи» или «вот сегодня и обыграю», но вместо этого почему-то ляпнул:  
– И не думал даже подкатывать. И вообще Момоиччи считает, что моя идеальная пара – совсем другой человек.  
– А? – недовольно переспросил Аомине. – Чего вы о всяких глупостях болтаете? Мы играть идем вообще?  
Тут у него в кармане запищал телефон. Аомине вытащил его и глянул на экран:  
– Это Сацки. Охренеть она быстрая. Пишет, что они там организовывают еще какой-то конкурс и что нам вдвоем непременно нужно участвовать. Делать им больше нечего. А ты, – он вопросительно взглянул на Кисе, – хочешь еще участвовать в какой-то ерунде?  
– Хочу, – засмеялся Кисе. – Мы же так и не выиграли, и теперь я хочу реванша!  
– Раз хочешь, идем тогда, – Аомине крепко ухватил Кисе за запястье и потащил за собой. Как будто подозревал, что Кисе может передумать.  
Еще чего! Кисе был уверен: в этот раз они вдвоем непременно выиграют, какое бы соревнование их ни ждало.  
Не зря же Момои сказала, что они отлично друг другу подходят.


End file.
